<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elvyre-Valadawn by Hyperionova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674527">Elvyre-Valadawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova'>Hyperionova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Childhood Friends, Elves, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an elven prince, Sehun has several expectations to meet. Not falling in love with a common elf is one of them.<br/>Even as children, Sehun and Kai have been as thick as thieves. Secret handshakes, hideouts, code words, partners in crime. Sehun's life is perfect the moment Kai walks into it.<br/>But as they grow older, there are responsibilities. And for nearly 300 years, Sehun has been unable to pledge his love to the only elf he has ever had eyes for.<br/>Even though Kai deep down knows about Sehun's feelings for him, he believes that those are one of the many things that should never be spoken. As a king's guard, Kai will not risk Sehun's honour and betray his king's trust by acknowledging or encouraging Sehun's love. And it isn't easy, especially when Sehun is terrible at keeping his distance or his hands to himself.<br/>When they are forced to embark on an unexpected journey together, it becomes even more difficult for them to ignore the pining they have for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>P R O L O G U E</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a day like any other – dull and painfully routine. Sehun was expected to join his father and mother for breakfast as usual, and later, he was sat down next to them in the throne chamber. He could not even pretend to be hearkening to his father’s extremely winded oration to his court members. It was all very boring for an eight-year-old boy.</p><p>When his father was done talking, one of the elves stepped forward and said, “We cannot continue to let them defile our blest lands!”</p><p>He sounded exasperated, although he kept his voice steady and civil. It was the elven way – to always keep a level head even in the face of the most chaotic disorderliness.</p><p> Another noble elf voiced his concerns. “How do we keep those tiresome Drows out without threatening them with war?”</p><p>“We cannot,” said the king, sighing. “For now, all that we can do is make sure that we do not antagonize Elkhazel any more than we already have. We protect our people first. And right now, peace is very fragile.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Grace,” said the first elf, though he did not look satisfied with the final say.</p><p>When it was all finally over and the noble elves had left, Sehun jumped onto his feet and was ready to take off. But he was abruptly stopped by his mother when she caught his arm and pulled him to her side to adjust the lapels of his overcoat.</p><p>“<em>Mother</em>,” he whined. “My clothes are <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>“Stand still, darling,” she told him.</p><p>He scowled and pouted while he impatiently stood in his mother’s grasp while she tidied him up.</p><p>“Now, where are you off to?” she asked him once she was done.</p><p>“Just to practise my archery, Mother,” said Sehun as he turned on his heel and started to briskly walk away. It was a lie, and Sehun lied a lot. But only for one particular reason.</p><p>He did not wait to listen to what his father had to say about his hasty departure. As soon as he reached the hallway, he broke into a slow jog.</p><p>Most elven kinds thought of themselves as modest. They lived in woodlands and their houses were often small and humble. Unless they were royalty, of course.</p><p>Then they lived in extravagant palaces made of glass, redwood and the hardiest of stonewalls.</p><p>Sehun and his family lived on top of a hill, surrounded by acres and acres of woodland. He had never been anywhere else in all the years he had been alive, and he had a lot to grouse about that.</p><p>They had a few servants of lower elven houses. And many elven guards. Sehun’s father never went anywhere (except his private quarters) without a horde of guardsmen, armed with elven swords, bows and arrows, and spears at all times. Even in his own home.</p><p>Sehun considered himself fortunate enough to not to have guards tailing him everywhere he went. And he was quite small (for an elf) and swift enough to avoid the watchful eyes of the palace guards.</p><p>When he turned seven, he had learned how to climb walls. Especially the one ridden with vines behind the courtyard. It soon became an incredibly handy skill, which he often put to use.</p><p>On his way, he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of orange-rosemary pies before he slinked out again. No one noticed him. If they did, he was sure that he would get an earful from his parents for stealing pies from the kitchen.</p><p>Noble elves did not steal. Thieving, climbing walls, running off secretly, staying up past bedtimes, catching bugs and then killing them were not common practices among the royalty.</p><p>Yet, Sehun did it, anyway.</p><p>All for one elven boy.</p><p>Stuffing the pies in the pockets of his overcoat, he started to climb the wall – grabbing onto one vine after another. He hoped that he was not too late.</p><p>His mother and father would be furious if they found out he snuck off, regularly, around noon into the woods without protection. But they always had too much on their plate to bother about his whereabouts. Which was reasonable. They were King and Queen of the Woodland Elves, after all. They had a lot of responsibilities.</p><p>Besides, Sehun always made sure that he returned in time before his absence could start to raise suspicion. He had not gotten caught yet, and he had been doing this for about seven months now.</p><p>As soon as he landed on the ground on the other side of the wall, he grinned wide at the trees ahead. Past those trees was a vast, beautiful meadow where flowers of many kinds and colours grew.</p><p>When he got there, he frowned. Was he too late? He felt his pointed ear twitch all of a sudden as a warning, and he kept himself from turning around. He smirked, eyes skidding to their corners as the grass continued to rustle behind him.</p><p>“You know you can never jump me,” he said, and the rustling stopped.</p><p>He turned around to meet a very disappointed moue. “It isn’t fair that you listen with your big elf ears,” groused Kai, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>He was adorable when he was flustered.</p><p>Sehun made a face. “These are the only ears I have,” he said, lighting brushing his fingers against the pointy end of his right ear. Kai watched him do that very eagerly before he looked away, sucking his lower lip. He flushed sometimes for no reason. “Besides, <em>you</em> also have elf ears.”</p><p>The other boy, though a lowborn elf, was a whole head taller than Sehun, despite being the same age. He was also skinny and tan. He always wore threadbare black shirt and pants, which were a size too big, even for him.</p><p>“It isn’t my fault that you aren’t better at sneaking up on people,” said Sehun, quickly skipping after the other boy who strode past him. “Where are we going? What are we doing today?”</p><p>“We’re catching grasshoppers,” said Kai as a matter-of-factly. He stopped all of a sudden and turned around with his head craned up, sniffing the air around him. “What is that smell?”</p><p>“Oh.” Sehun retrieved the pies from his pockets and held them out toward Kai. “I brought these.”</p><p>Kai immediately reached for one of them and took a big bite out of it. He nearly ate all of it in one bite.</p><p>“Hmmm,” he moaned, brushing the crumbs from his chin. “It’s <em>so</em> delicious.”</p><p>Sehun smiled, cheeks filling with blood. He handed out the second pie. “Here. You can have this one, too.”</p><p>Kai licked his lips, staring at the pie in Sehun’s hand. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Sehun shrugged. “There’s plenty for me back home.”</p><p>Kai did not hesitate anymore as he took the pie from Sehun and started eating it, a lot more slowly this time. “Thank you,” he mumbled with his mouth still full. Sehun responded with a curt nod of his head.</p><p>He had known Kai only for several moons now, but they were already the best of friends. It was beyond his understanding how and why Kai had such an effect on him. Especially when he was brought up with constant caution against hobnobbing with common elves.</p><p>Sehun would never forget the first time he had met the boy. It was also the first time he had ever snuck out of the palace. He was not sure what he was expecting to find beyond the palace walls, but certainly not a wandering common elf, who threatened to hurt him if he so much as made a move.</p><p>Sehun had been more frightened of Kai than Kai had been of him. Kai had been brave enough to challenge the little elf to a fight when he found Sehun in the middle of the meadow, invading his self-proclaimed territory. He had even armed himself with a small shiv. Sehun, on the other hand, could do nothing but gawk at the boy in horror, rooted to the spot.</p><p>What was a common elf doing all the way up here?</p><p><em>“Why aren’t you attacking?”</em> Kai had asked annoyedly, pointing the shiv to Sehun’s face, when Sehun did not speak or move for long.  Sehun did not think the boy would actually hurt him, though. He did not see any danger or evil in the common elf’s dark eyes. <em>“Isn’t that what your people do?”</em></p><p>That had made Sehun scowl. <em>“What are you talking about?”</em> he countered, wondering if the boy had lost his mind. He sounded and looked like it.</p><p>Kai’s eyes widened in surprise then, and he lowered his arm a little. <em>“What are you doing here then?”</em></p><p><em>“I could ask you the same thing.” </em>This was royal elven land. It was not that common elves were not welcome here, but they rarely entered a royalty’s land without the intentions of besmirching it. In some ways, they were no worse than Drows.</p><p>Kai’s arm fell, though he continued to grip the stick. Sehun waited for him to issue another threat. But instead, Kai said, <em>“I won’t tell… if you won’t.”</em></p><p>Sehun did not stop scowling at the other boy. Part of him was still telling himself to run back to the palace and alert the guards. But he found himself nodding his head in agreement instead.</p><p><em>“What sort of an elf are you?” </em>Kai asked, scoffing. <em>“Aren’t you too small to be a noble one?”</em></p><p>Sehun wanted to fight him then. <em>“I am still a young elf. I have only seen seven winters.”</em></p><p>Kai made a cruel noise with his nose that sounded very insulting. Sehun fisted his hands at his sides. <em>“I expected the elven prince to be a little more regal.”</em></p><p>Sehun blinked. <em>“How do you know that I’m the elven prince?”</em></p><p>Kai looked Sehun up and down and sneered. <em>“You’re dressed like one and you speak like one. Snooty. And the only place you could have come from is the palace, which is the only thing nearby.”</em></p><p>Sehun wondered why then the boy was not giving him the respect he deserved as a prince. Everyone else knew how to do it. Was this boy so uncultured and ill-bred that he did not even know that he should be addressing Sehun with respect and honour?</p><p><em>“Where do </em>you<em> come from?”</em> asked Sehun, and his inquisitiveness was left unanswered as the boy turned around and started walking away.</p><p>Kai flipped the stick in his hand. <em>“I’m going to hunt some rabbits today.”</em></p><p><em>“What?”</em> let out Sehun.</p><p>
  <em>“Does that upset you?”</em>
</p><p>Sehun frowned. <em>“Yes. You cannot… hunt on these grounds.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“That’s too bad. The rabbits are fatter up here. Perhaps you should run back to your palace now, dandelion. This could get ugly.”</em>
</p><p>Though it was not meant as a compliment, Sehun blushed at the byname. Dandelion.</p><p><em>“Do not call me that,”</em> Sehun told him as he slowly followed the boy across the meadow. <em>“You will be condemned if you were discovered hunting our animals on our grounds.”</em></p><p><em>“But you won’t tell on me, though,” </em>said Kai, believing wholeheartedly that Sehun would not tell on him. <em>“Would you?”</em></p><p>Sehun stared at the boy. How strange…</p><p>
  <em>“Why won’t I?”</em>
</p><p>Kai had shrugged, glancing back to Sehun with a smirk. <em>“My name is Kai.”</em></p><p>From there, a bit of introduction and some mutual curiosity had made them friends.</p><p>Sehun now hunted with Kai. Or rather, he watched Kai’s attempts at hunting. More often than not, Kai failed. But sometimes, he was determined enough to persist. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with sheer enthusiasm. He was fast on his feet. Some days, they would simply play. They would not hunt rabbits or little deer those days.</p><p>Sehun’s life was planned out down to the very last detail for him. He knew that from the day he was born. But in that rigid, immutable life, Kai was a welcome exception.</p><p>* * *</p><p>When they were done chasing grasshoppers, they retreated to their favourite hideout. A burrow in the meadow, big enough to fit five little elves or two grown ones.</p><p>Sehun was excited to release the grasshoppers he had been held captive in his hands for a while now. He was waiting for Kai’s signals.</p><p>“It’s not easy, is it?” asked Kai, taking a peek into his hands. “Catching them?”</p><p>“No,” said Sehun, giggling. By the time they had caught four grasshoppers – two each – they were both completely out of breath and covered in sweat. “Can we let them go now?”</p><p>Kai nodded his head. “On my count. One… Two… Three.”</p><p>Sehun watched Kai release his grasshoppers first before he followed suit. They then watched the insects leap away as fast as they could from their captors.</p><p>Kai chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Sehun’s. “That was fun.”</p><p>Sehun nodded. “It was!”</p><p>He craned his head out of the mouth of the burrow and gazed up at the sky. Sighing, he then told Kai, “I must go now. My governess will look for me.”</p><p>Kai’s brows furrowed as they always did whenever Sehun was about to leave. “Already?” he asked, which he also did every single time.</p><p>Sehun exhaled heavily. “I will come again tomorrow.”</p><p>Kai pouted, but he quickly turned his head away so that Sehun would not catch him doing it. “All right.”</p><p>They crawled out of the burrow and started toward the palace walls.</p><p>Kai never came too close to the palace, however. He stopped and smiled at Sehun. “Goodbye, then,” he said.</p><p>Sehun never hated returning to the palace more than he did now. He loathed saying goodbye. Especially to Kai. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked.</p><p>Kai bowed his head. “As you wish, Your Highness.”</p><p>Then with his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants, he walked away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>C H A P T E R   O N E</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the great depths of vast woodlands as old as time, there lived an eminent house of the elven kind called Valadawn. Their royal descent was blessed with lasting longevity, masterful prowess, gifted minds, and nonpareil grace. The woodland and its elves hailed a humble king, an enchanting queen and an eccentric prince. And the prince had made an unusual friend beyond the walls of his palace. And he thought the world of his friend.</p><p>A secret handshake, a precious hideout, countless adventures. This world his friend had exposed him to was perfect. Sometimes, the prince even forgot that he was indeed of the Valadawn house. His friend, you see, was nothing like him. He was free. He was a common elf of a lesser house. His ears were not as pointy, his skin was not as shimmery, as hair was not as silky, his speech was not as sophisticated, his movements were not as graceful, and yet, he was unmatched in the prince’s eyes.</p><p><em>“Wait up!” </em>cried Kai in the distance. Sehun did not slow down for him, even though his lungs were begging for air and his feet were starting to hurt a little. It felt good to run. He never got to run or leap off trees in the palace. His parents would reprimand him harshly for doing anything a royal elf was not supposed to do.</p><p>Kai eventually did catch up to him, however, and Sehun gasped when the other boy crashed against his back, causing him to fall face-down on the damp loam of the forest floor.</p><p>Groaning, he wriggled under Kai’s weight and tried to shove him away. <em>“You play too rough!” </em>he groused, although he very much liked the way Kai played. The roughness and ruggedness were certainly some of Kai’s best traits that instantly caught Sehun’s interest.</p><p>He was like a breath of fresh air.</p><p><em>“Sorry,” </em>muttered Kai as he scrambled off of Sehun. Standing up, he dusted the dirt off his ill-fitting pants and held a hand out to Sehun. <em>“Lost my footing.”</em></p><p>Sehun cleaned his own clothes, making sure that there were no traces of mischief for his governess to find.</p><p>He flinched when Kai raised a hand and reached for the twig that was caught between the silver strands of Sehun’s hair. He blushed when he noticed Sehun’s flushed cheeks. It was always hard for Sehun to look away from Kai’s dark eyes.</p><p>* * *</p><p>And those eyes continued to haunt his dreams every night.</p><p>He roused to the gentle streams of morning light in his chamber.</p><p>“Good morning, My Prince,” a servant said. Sighing, Sehun sat up and stretched his arms over his head. “Shall I draw your bath?”</p><p>Sehun gave him a curt nod before he slid out of the bed and pulled on an off-white silk robe. He then made his way to the window to gaze out at the vast expanse of woodland that would one day be all his.</p><p>He regarded it all with a dull yawn and adjusted the robe that was beginning to sag down his shoulders. He took a sip of the warm tea that was sitting on the nightstand and glanced to his attire that he was expected to wear today, already laid out on the chaise longue.</p><p>By the looks of it, he would be entertaining someone important today.</p><p>He walked over to the end of the bed and gave Nelaryn’s thick, snowy fur a rub, which made her purr and grumble, though she kept her eyes clenched and head rested on her paw.</p><p>“Your bath is ready, My Prince,” the servant said when he walked out of the bathing chamber, bowing his head a little.</p><p>Sehun did not bother to put his shoulder-blade-length hair up when he slipped off the robe and climbed into the gold-rimmed pool of hot water, infused with wormwood oil.</p><p>“Shall I stay to help, My Prince?” asked the servant.</p><p>Leaning back against the pool’s edge, Sehun tilted his head back and murmured, “That won’t be necessary. Just wait outside.”</p><p>“As you command, My Prince.”</p><p>Somewhere along the years, whatever he said became a command to the servants of the palace, and his voice was not only sought after, it was demanded on most occasions. He terribly wanted to go back to the days when his opinions were disregarded as nothing more than a child’s whim.</p><p>Now, his shoulders were burdened with countless expectations. He was born an elven prince, after all. It had not been his choice, but he had never had much of a choice when it came to anything.</p><p>The best he could do was learn to live with it.</p><p>There were days where he felt less hopeful than a cursed Drow.</p><p>Exhaling heavily, he cupped some water from the pool and splashed it over his face.</p><p>When he stepped out of the bathing chamber, clad in nothing but the silk robe, the servant rushed to his side with a towel. Sehun then plumped, as gracefully as he could, in front of the dresser and waited while the servant dried his hair. While his platinum hair might not be unruly, it had several layers of different lengths.</p><p>He disinterestedly studied his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He was told innumerable times by innumerable people that his beauty was unparalleled. An exaggeration, certainly. But vanity was not one of his most prominent attributes. Most days, he did not even bother with his appearance.</p><p>“Nela,” he called when she finally rose from her slumber and leaped off the bed. She stretched dramatically on her way over to the dresser. Smiling faintly, Sehun reached down and scratched her head. He felt the servant’s hands tremble around his hair strands. Even though Sehun had had Nelaryn for nearly five years, no one in the palace could ever get used to having a feral animal domesticated. “Fear not. She doesn’t bite. Not without reason.”</p><p>The servant smiled nervously, though he kept a safe distance from Sehun’s highly unusual pet. A knock on the door interrupted them just as the servant finished tying the top half of Sehun’s hair up.</p><p>“Get it,” said Sehun.</p><p>He knew who was on the other side of the doors. He could almost hear the disappointed huffing and see the uptight glower in those familiar dark eyes that haunted his sleep. He smirked at the mirror and turned just slightly on the dresser stool to face the doors.</p><p>Kai stepped in, sharp in his Elvyre uniform as usual, carrying an elven sword at his hip, not a single hair out of place. His ears were a little less pointy than Sehun’s. But then again, he was not royalty. His bloodline was not as pure as Sehun’s.</p><p>“You are late to the conclave, Your Grace,” he said, stopping just briefly to bow his head.</p><p>Exhaling heavily, Sehun said, “And good morning to you, too.”</p><p>Kai looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he scowled instead, as faintly as he could. “You aren’t even dressed.”</p><p>“Thank you for noticing,” said Sehun, noting the way Kai’s eyes betrayed him just for a mere second when they wandered to Sehun’s collarbones that were revealed by the flimsy silk robe. “Are you here to nag me is all?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be late to meetings with your court,” said Kai, hands tied at his back.</p><p>“Firstly, it is my father’s court. Secondly, I am the prince,” said Sehun, facing the mirror again, beckoning to the servant to continue. “I can be late to anything I want.” He grimaced a little at the fancy pins the servant was adding to his hair, but Sehun was expected to be presentable at all times.</p><p>He heard Kai huff exasperatedly. “Should I inform the others that you will be there in a couple of minutes?”</p><p>Sehun halted the servant and rose to his feet. With a lopsided, teasing smirk, he crossed the room. He loved the way Kai always held his breath and kept a straight, grave expression whenever Sehun was invading his personal space.</p><p>“It isn’t your duty to be my messenger, Captain,” Sehun replied with his usual nonchalance.</p><p>It clearly riled Kai up, but he maintained a cool composure. “No, it isn’t, Your Grace. But it <em>is</em> my duty to make sure that you ascend the throne without friction, and it won’t be easy if you keep alienating those who are on your side.”</p><p>Sehun scoffed. “Now, that is very rich,” he said.</p><p>“What is?” asked Kai with a clenched jaw.</p><p>“Your stand about alienating those who are on your side.” He turned his back to Kai before he could witness the paling of Kai’s face.</p><p>A moment later, Kai said, “I will leave you to get ready.”</p><p>Sehun did not bother to stop him. He walked back to the dresser. Tousling Nelaryn’s fur as she curled up at his feet, he closed his eyes momentarily, sucking in a deep breath.</p><p>Whatever happened to the carefree, rugged elf boy, who played by his own rules and nobody else’s? Whatever happened to his passion for the fun in life?</p><p> The years had turned the sunny, free and easy boy into someone Sehun hardly recognized anymore.</p><p>But then again, he hardly even recognized himself now. He blinked tiredly at the mirror with a hand sitting idly on top of Nelaryn’s head.</p><p>It had been centuries, really, since Kai had been a friend. Now, he was no friendlier than a stranger.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The round table was not as quiet as it always was when Sehun finally arrived at the courtyard that was adorned with all sorts of vibrant flowers and green, thorny vines that twisted and turned on walls, furniture and pillars. The ministers and councilmen, who were usually well-behaved and composed, looked flustered as they anxiously addressed something Sehun’s aging father had commented on.</p><p>Heads turned when Sehun entered the space and took his seat across his father at the table.</p><p>“How nice of you to finally decide to join us,” said his father. Sehun responded with a faint, apologetic smile, though he was not all that penitent for being late.</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that he hated these meetings. He had for nearly three hundred years. And for three hundred years, little had changed in the woodlands and the palace. Not that Sehun could keep track of the minute changes that took place, anyway. Besides, three hundred years were nothing to the elven kind, whose lifespan generally stretched somewhere between  nine to thirteen centuries for the common elves, while the noble elves lived to nearly forty to fifty centuries.</p><p>But there was something different today. There were worry and distress in everyone’s face. Sehun did not try to look for his mother’s, because she had stopped attending the court meetings ever since she became busy with looking for bride prospects for Sehun, not that he would agree to taking a decent and noble elven woman for a wife anytime soon. No, Sehun was doomed for a life of silent pining and inescapable misery.</p><p>“What seems to be troubling everyone?” asked Sehun. Over the centuries, he had learned to ask the right questions, so that he could be done with the things that did not interest him and return to his dark chambers, where he could spend the remaining of his day brooding over mysterious lore and tormenting thoughts about a certain member of his father’s exclusive guard.</p><p>But today, he was curious as to what had all these elven men’s stomachs in knots.</p><p>The councilmen hesitated to answer, so they looked to their humble king, who was rubbing his forehead, agitatedly.</p><p>“It’s the Drows,” said his father, sighing heavily. “We have received news that there has been… some sightings in the southern lands.”</p><p>“Particularly in Naeryndål,” added a minister. “The situation there is… rather unclear.”</p><p>Sehun blinked. It was not at all what he had expected to hear. There had not Drow-related trouble in over a hundred years. He had thought that his father had put an end to it a long time ago.</p><p>“Naeryndål needs help,” said the minister.</p><p>“Have we sent help?” asked Sehun, looking to his father.</p><p>The table went silent for the first time since Sehun walked in. He glanced to his father, who almost looked pained.</p><p>“All the help we have sent in the past hasn’t returned but one missive,” said his father with forethought. “We are… wary of sending any more of our people before we know anything else for certain.”</p><p>“Then the situation will not improve, will it?” asked Sehun. “If we sit here and do nothing while we wait for more information.”</p><p>“No, I suppose not,” replied his father, regarding Sehun with the occasional look of expectation in his eyes. “But I cannot gauge the dangers of the current circumstances yet. We do not know for certain the Drows are even back.”</p><p>“Very soon, those Drows will make their way across the land and start terrorizing our home, Your Grace,” said a councilman. “And according to the last missive we’ve received from Naeryndål, the Drows look… different than they used to. More horrifying.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should consider negotiating with Elkhazel,” said one minister.</p><p>Sehun watched his father’s eyebrows furrow. “We do not know if it is in fact Elkhazel’s doing. He’d vanished a long time ago. And even if this is his doing, there will be no negotiating with a dark elf, who has turned his back on goodwill centuries ago. These Drows were his summons to begin with. Before him, no one had seen a Drow in over ten thousand years! He has spawned these devil creatures that continue to grow in numbers and desecrate our lands. I do not doubt that Elkhazel is a lost cause, who cannot be reasoned with.”</p><p>“Besides,” another minister chimed in. “No one has even seen Elkhazel in over two hundred years. This might not be his doing, as Your Grace said.”</p><p>“But we must do something,” said a councilman.</p><p>“Before the Drows reach <em>our</em> woodlands. We have to stop them.”</p><p>Drows. Sehun had only heard of them before. They were said to be essentially fallen elves, who were unfortunate enough to not to cross to the other side. So, they lingered on ground, transforming into devilish beings that left behind rot and decay everywhere they went.</p><p>They were very far from where Sehun lived, but he heard plenty of them nearly every day. As a child, he used to be afraid of going to sleep alone in the dark because of the stories he had heard of those creatures.</p><p>“If it is further affirmation that you need, Father,” said Sehun. “should we not send some of your Elvyre to Naeryndål forthwith?”</p><p>His father gave this some thought. He rarely opposed Sehun’s ideas and opinions immediately. He always regarded his son as the future king of his people and treated him as such in front of his court. Perhaps it was even an encouragement to get Sehun to participate more in the affairs of the throne and its related responsibilities.</p><p>However, the older Sehun got, the more uninteresting it all was to him. Her performed the bare minimum as to not to humiliate or disappoint his parents too much, but his heart was certainly elsewhere. It did not reside within the walls of this faraway palace, concealed safely in the midst of great trees.</p><p>“The Elvyre?” asked a councilman. “Is that wise? They are our greatest defence here.”</p><p>“They are our finest warriors,” said Sehun. “Wouldn’t you say they have a better fortune of making out of Naeryndål alive than our common soldiers?”</p><p>“I have thought of the idea myself,” said his father, rubbing his chin. “I am, however, reluctant to send them away.”</p><p>“You needn’t send all of them,” said Sehun. “Just a few.”</p><p>His father exhaled heavily. “Allow me a little more time,” he said to his court. “I will try to decide on the right course of action as soon as I can.”</p><p>Sehun was the first to rise from his seat. He bowed his head to his father before briskly making his way out of the courtyard. Nelaryn was waiting for him in the corridor, wagging her tail.</p><p>“I’m just as hungry,” he told her as she fell by his side, rubbing her head against his knee.</p><p>“Sehun,” his mother’s voice halted him in his tracks. Sighing, he turned and greeted her with a gentle smile. When she was close enough, he leaned in and brushed a kiss on her rosy cheek. “How was the meeting?”</p><p>“Not as dull as usual,” said Sehun, and his mother made a face, as gracefully as she could.</p><p>“Your father appreciates your presence and your inputs,” she said.</p><p>“I am not coming up with anything that he hasn’t thought of before,” scoffed Sehun. “Have you heard of what is happening in Naeryndål?”</p><p>His mother sighed and nodded. “We best pray those creatures do not set foot in these woodlands.” She glanced at Nelaryn, who was starting to paw at Sehun’s leg, begging him to get going so that they could break fast. “And will you accompany me in my drawing room this afternoon, instead of squandering your hours either in the training arena or off in the woods with this beast of yours?”</p><p>“That isn’t fair. Haven’t I been helping out Father with the matters of the woodlands and our people?”</p><p>His mother looked at him apologetically. “Yes, you have.”</p><p>“Besides, it is the only time she hunts, Mother,” he said. “She must eat.”</p><p>His mother had always disapproved of Sehun’s choice in pet. <em>“Get a rabbit or a deer if you wish for a pet! Why must you bring a carnivorous snow leopard into our home?”</em></p><p>To be fair, Sehun was not the one who had brought Nelaryn home. It had been Kai who had come back from an expedition with his fellow Elvyre with a snow leopard cub a while ago. Even though he did not say anything like, <em>“Hey, Sehun. I found this orphaned cub and thought of you, so I got you a present,”</em> he did leave the cub in a basket in Sehun’s chambers for Sehun to find with a little note that said, <em>“Hope this will keep Your Grace busy.” </em>With an invisible subtext, <em>“Redirect your affection and attention to this animal. Don’t bother </em>me<em> anymore.”</em></p><p>“With everything that is going on,” his mother said with more concern than usual. “it isn’t sensible of you to be roaming in those woods.”</p><p>“The Drows are not here yet, Mother.”</p><p>“Hush!” hissed his mother. “Do not utter that word.”</p><p>Sehun nearly rolled his eyes. “It is what they’re called, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Never mind that,” she huffed as she handed the vase of flowers she was holding to her handmaiden before she stepped forward and adjusted Sehun’s hair. “I shall expect your appearance this afternoon.”</p><p>With that, she sashayed away. Exhaling exasperatedly, Sehun glanced down at his hungry leopard and said, “We both know what she wants me for.”</p><p>To look at the endless painted portraits of fair, eligible maidens of Valadawn descent all over the elven realm, hoping that Sehun would be intrigued by one of them and send a marriage proposal.</p><p>Torture.</p><p>With elves – of all houses – it was forever. Marriage, consummating, bonding, love. There was only one for every elf. Which was why his mother had been patient and rather lenient for nearly two centuries while she waited for Sehun to find the right one.</p><p>Little did she know that she would always be disappointed in her pursuit of finding Sehun a future bride.</p><p>“Come on, Nela,” he told his pet and they proceeded toward the feast hall, where Sehun could get something to eat before taking Nelaryn on a hunt.</p><p>* * *</p><p>More often than not, Sehun hunted for the pampered snow leopard. Nelaryn was quick, but she was not as quick as Sehun’s bow and arrow. The Valadawn prince prided himself on being an excellent marksman, as well as a masterful swordsman. Better than his father, better than his father’s distinguished Elvyre. He was, after all, an eccentric elf.</p><p>With any sort of weapon in his hands, Sehun wielded it with paramount grace and unrivalled speed. There was always an elegant alacrity in his movement and body. His fingers, slender and bony, never quivered around the grip of a sword or the bowstring against a fletcher. Many of this he did not acquire from his years of training. He was a Valadawn, after all. He was gifted.</p><p>His counterpart was Kai. Even as children, Kai was everything Sehun was not. Now, even as an Elvyre, Kai was no match for Sehun’s stellar, nearly commanding finesse. Perhaps it was why Kai resented duelling with Sehun, even for practice. Perhaps it was why he always gave in. Perhaps it was why he hated it when Sehun pretended like he was clueless.</p><p>It was about two hundred years ago, when Kai joined the Elvyre. Sehun had been thrilled to finally not to have to sneak away to see his friend anymore, but that was a story for a different time. Every now and then, he would try and coax Kai into a duel, just so that they could slip away from a moment alone in the training arena. When Kai would not agree, Sehun would command him as a prince, ordering him to instruct him in archery or swordplay.</p><p>Kai would give him a look that said, <em>“Your pretence is tiresome.”</em></p><p>With time, Sehun took the hint, of course. Kai did not want anything to do with Sehun that would jeopardize his Elvyre post. As the years went by, his walls became thicker and thicker to the point where he had turned his heart to stone around Sehun.</p><p>Once he had found a fat pheasant from the grassland for Nelaryn, they returned to the palace. His mother had nearly every palace guard looking for him. Groaning begrudgingly, he proceeded towards her quarters.</p><p>“There you are,” she said when he entered.</p><p>“Mother.”</p><p>“You reek of pheasant and blood.”</p><p>Sehun shrugged and took his seat on a chaise longue. “Better than sweat, I presume?”</p><p>His mother rose from her seat and put down her golden lyre. Sehun had not noticed the tall woman who was standing amidst the handmaidens. “The seamstress and I have been waiting for you for quite some time.”</p><p>“Why is the seamstress here?”</p><p>“To take your measurements, of course. Your shoulders are wider. Your legs are longer. I reckoned you’d need some new clothes soon. And we will be getting you something grand for the banquet.”</p><p>“What banquet?”</p><p>“Just an annual banquet,” she said smugly. “Now, do not give me that look. You will be pleasant to every lady that shows up.”</p><p>“Oh, Mother,” exhaled Sehun. “Do you think this is the right time to show me off like a prize?”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> a prize,” said his mother. “But what can you possibly lose from finding a bride?”</p><p>“You know that you cannot force these things.”</p><p>“I am not,” she said. “But I am simply greasing the wheels. I would like to see my grandchildren before I pass.”</p><p>“You are not going to pass anytime soon.”</p><p>“Regardless,” huffed his mother. “Court someone, will you? You cannot spend more years with your beast in your study.”</p><p>Sehun did not bother to argue with her further. At the end of the day, she would always have her way. At least this was better than having to look at stacks of portraits all afternoon.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“<em>It is my birthday today,”</em> Kai said all of a sudden, breaking the silence and scaring the grasshoppers away.</p><p>Sehun lifted his head so fast it hid the ceiling of the burrow, their beloved hideout. “<em>Really?</em>” he gasped. “<em>How old… did you turn?</em>”</p><p>Kai sat up, head bowed. “<em>Maybe a little older than you.</em>”</p><p>He did not sound so sure. “<em>Don’t you know an exact number?</em>” asked Sehun, arching a curious eyebrow.</p><p>Kai kept quiet, eyes held low.</p><p>Sehun sat up as well and watched the other elf boy, waiting for a response. When he did not get any, he said, “<em>Do you not know how old you are?</em>”</p><p>Kai sighed and shrugged, glancing away, pretending to be distracted by the grasshoppers.</p><p>Sehun frowned, hugging his knees to his chest. How could someone not know how old they were? “<em>How do you know it is your birthday then?</em>”</p><p>Kai shrugged once more. “<em>I just decided on a day by myself.</em>”</p><p>“<em>What does that mean?</em>” asked Sehun a little too aggressively. He got on all fours and crawled closer to Kai, who pulled back, eyes widening. “<em>Didn’t you ask your Mother and Father? I have seen eight winters. How many have you seen?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I didn’t keep count</em>,” said Kai with a sad expression. “<em>Maybe ten?</em>”</p><p>Sehun was puzzled. “<em>Strange</em>.”</p><p>They sat quietly for a moment.</p><p>Then sighing, Sehun said, “<em>You should have told me. I would have gotten you a present.</em>”</p><p>Kai’s face lit up. “<em>A present?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes. For your birthday.</em>”</p><p>Kai licked his suddenly smiling lips. “<em>That would have been nice. Never got a present before. But you did bring me those boysenberry pasties, which were lovely.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Those cannot be your present</em>,” said Sehun. He looked around frantically for something, but all that he could find were rocks, dirt, grass and grasshoppers. He picked up one of those rocks that fitted perfectly in one hand. He looked up at Kai, smiled and gave the rock a very careful kiss. “<em>Here. Keep this for now. I will get you something nice from my chambers when we meet next</em>.”</p><p>Kai blinked and accepted the rock gently, as though he were afraid of breaking or dropping it. He smiled lovingly at the rock for a moment and brushed his own lips on the rock. “<em>This is enough, Sehun. Thank you</em>.”</p><p>Sehun’s cheeks warmed up and he stayed blushing for the rest of the day.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“You look sleepy, even though you’ve had more naps today,” Sehun told Nelaryn as they wended their way up the stairs later during sundown, after spending hours in the training arena. Sehun did not bother to lace his shirt all the way up since he would be taking it off for a bath soon, anyway. His hair, shorter than the length his mother would like him to keep, was all sticky and damp with sweat. Nelaryn was still panting from sprinting around the arena in excitement.</p><p>Sehun stopped mid-stairs abruptly when he heard footsteps. He looked up at the staircase and smirked almost complacently, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Nelaryn perked her head and sniffed Sehun before sniffing around them. She started wagging her tail when she finally spotted Kai descending the stairs.</p><p>Kai halted when he noticed Sehun on the stairs, but he quickly recovered from his surprise (or perhaps horror) and composedly proceeded down the stairs. He stopped once more when Sehun deliberately blocked his path.</p><p>“Your Grace,” he said without meeting Sehun’s eyes. He was looking over Sehun’s head.</p><p>Scoffing, Sehun said, “Are you coming from my father’s study? Were you discussing the Drows?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Grace,” said Kai sternly.</p><p>Sehun licked his lips and climbed up one step. He noticed the way Kai fisted his hands at once. “What do you think? Is it true? Are they back in Naeryndål?”</p><p>“It would appear so.”</p><p>Sehun advanced another step, and Kai pursed his lips, his eyes finally dropping to look at Sehun. Unfortunately, his eyebrows were furrowing into a scowl, too.</p><p>“If there’s nothing else to be discussed, I best be on my way,” he said.</p><p>“Who said there’s nothing else to be discussed?” asked Sehun. He uncrossed his arms and flinched to the side to block the way again when Kai tried to get around him.</p><p>“Sehun,” Kai then growled through his teeth.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” asked Sehun. “No one’s looking.”</p><p>Kai clenched his jaw, glowering into Sehun’s eyes, but only after he had momentarily let his gaze drop to Sehun’s chest that was sheening with sweat. “You should get some sleep, Your Grace.”</p><p>“So should you, Captain,” said Sehun, smirking once more. Kai was now looking at Sehun’s high, pointy ear, the left one that was pierced and carrying two tiny silver rings around the cartilage.</p><p>“Then will you get out of my way?”</p><p>“What if I don’t?” asked Sehun. “Will you <em>move</em> me out of your way?”</p><p>Kai huffed, shaking his head. When he lurched to the right, Nelaryn blocked his way, snarling slightly. Sehun smiled at him, shrugging.</p><p>“I have to go,” Kai spat angrily then.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Sehun finally stepped aside. Kai did not spare him another glance as he hurried down the stairs before Sehun could tease him more.</p><p>When Kai was gone, Sehun chuckled softly, shaking his head and petting Nelaryn’s as he climbed up the stairs. “Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>